


Want To Go Home And See What's On Netflix?

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after they beat the Snow Monster, only I’m inserting a night in between then and the time Elsa freezes the town, because lets face it, they deserve a quiet moment instead of something happening every five seconds. Emma invites Hook over for a family movie night. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Go Home And See What's On Netflix?

**Author's Note:**

> For my follower appreciation on Tumblr, I wrote this one-shot. My tumblr is filled with Captain Swan trash, pop over if you're interested: xemmaloveskillianx

Emma takes a deep breath and brings her cell phone up to her ear. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she tries to ignore the butterflies that are fluttering around in her stomach.

She _shouldn’t_ be doing this, because there was a snow monster that attacked the town earlier, _not_ because she’s still unsure as to what her and Killian exactly are.

But her mother’s voice keeps replaying in her mind.

_“Emma, it’s just a movie! If you’re not ready to go on a date, invite him over when we’re all around and you can see how that is.”_

The phone rings twice before he finally picks up.

“Swan?”

Wincing at his loud voice, she bites her lip, “Relax, Hook. You don’t have to yell into the phone, I can hear you just fine.”

He clears his throat and when he speaks, it’s softer. “How should I know? This bloody thing is so small, it’s a marvel anyone can hear anything.” Her eyes roll but there is a small smile on her face. “Is there something wrong, did another snow monster show up?”

“No,” she answers quickly. “No everything has been quiet since that happened. I was just—” she takes another deep breath. “—calling to see what you were doing… I mean, are you busy?”

“I’m never too busy for you, love. Is there something that you require?”

“Well,” she rubs her sweaty palm over her jeans. “ergh, my parents want to do start this _thing_ for Friday night’s where we all get together and watch a movie, something about spending time together and I, ugh, well, I was just wondering if… I m-mean, I know you don’t know what Netflix is but, if you want—”

“What time shall I come over?”

A puff of air passes her lips and her shoulders sag in relief. She’s never felt like this before in her entire life and it makes her even more nervous. To give herself credit, she’s never actually _asked_ someone over for a family movie night or _had_ a family movie night, so that’s why she’s nervous…

It has nothing to with the fact that it’s Killian.

Her eyes flicker over to the clock on her end table. “Around seven? But if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I mean I’m sure you probably have something better to do than sit in and watch a movie with us.”

“Emma,” he starts softly. “Short of the bloody apocalypse happening, there is nothing more important than watching a moving picture with you.”

She smiles as she looks down at her lap. “This is Storybrooke, you know that’s possible.”

He chuckles, “Aye, perhaps the powers that be will give us one night of rest. I’ll be there at seven.”

They hang up and because she’s alone, she allows the large smile on her face to remain.

* * *

At exactly seven, there’s a knock on the loft door and the fluttering in her stomach starts up again. Emma ignores the cheeky smile from her mother and Henry, and the eye roll from her father as she moves over to answer it. Taking a deep breath, she opens it to find Killian standing there with a perfect smile on his face and a white plastic bag hanging from his hook.

“Right on time,” she says with a small smile, trying not to show exactly how happy she is to see him.

With a shrug he takes a step into the loft when she opens the door more, “Captain, love. Time is always of the utmost importance.”

Offering her the bag, her brows go together as she takes it, “What’s this?”

“Your lad called me on my device for talking and asked if I would stop and acquire a few things. He told me they are essential for a moving picture.”

She closes the loft door and looks into the bag. There are Twizzlers, Hershey bars, Milk Duds, and a few bags of popcorn.

“These are…,” she looks up to see an anxious expression on his face. “Perfect. Exactly what someone needs for a movie night.”

Killian smiles shyly as he reaches up to scratch the back of his ear.

“Hi Killian!” Snow calls out with a smile as they walk into the kitchen before she walks around the island. “Here, let me take your coat.”

Placing the bag on the counter, she busies herself with opening the fridge and grabbing two beers. When she turns, she sees a slight pinkness form on Killian’s cheeks as he hands her mother his coat and mumbles his thanks. She has to advert her eyes at the sight of him without his jacket.

It’s been a long time since she’s seen him without it and it reminds her of their first adventure together.

“So, what are we watching?” Henry asks with a big smile from his perch on one of the stools.

Emma and her father answer at the same time.

“Horror!”

“Comedy!”

Handing Killian one of the open beer bottles, she rolls her eyes. “Horror, dad, really? Don’t we deal with enough things that go bump in the night here?”

He leans back against the counter and drinks from his own bottle, “Pretty sure everything goes bump during the day here, Emma.”

Henry giggles and she shakes her head before taking a sip of her beer. The cold liquid helps cool her skin that’s burning from Killian’s stare.

He’s listening to Henry explain each genre but she can tell he’s keeping an eye on her.

“Maybe we should have Killian decide, he is our guest,” Snow suggests after hanging Killian’s coat and walking back into the kitchen.

“I’m afraid I don’t know any of the moving pictures, milady,” he answers with a shy smile. “I’m more of a book reader, meself.”

“They are called movies,” her father grumbles.

Killian looks up with brows pinched together, “What an impractical name.”

Both women chuckle as Henry’s eyes light up, “Oh I know!”

He jumps down from his seat and runs into the living room. Emma places her beer down on the counter and leans on her elbows.

“I doubt any of us will ever get a say,” she explains to him. “Henry usually wins these type of arguments.”

“As he should,” Killian says with a smile. “From what I can tell, the lad has amazing taste.”

“Let’s just hope we are past the cartoon phase,” Snow says as she takes one of the bags of popcorn. “I don’t think we can handle any more movies about ourselves.”

David smirks. “I don’t know, I think it would be rather entertaining to have Hook watch himself.”

Emma looks down at her hands as she tries to hide her laughter.

“What exactly is a perm?” Killian asks and she can’t hold it back any longer.

David and her both start laughing while Snow shakes her head as she pours the popcorn into a bowl and places it down.

“Nothing good. Don’t worry, you don’t have to see it.”

Pointing a finger at her husband before she grabs her drink and the Twizzlers.

“Thank you, milady.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma grabs the bowl of popcorn off the counter along with her bottle of beer and motions to the living room, “Come on, Hook. Let’s introduce you to some ways of the twenty first century.”

He follows closely behind and she has to control the blush when she sees her mother all but push her father to sit on the recliner before she sits on his lap, leaving the couch open for her and Killian, as Henry lies on the floor in front of the TV on his stomach.

When they sit down, his thigh brushes against her own and it makes her eyes flutter. She places everything on the table and leans down to unzip her boots.

“What are we watching, kid?”

Henry turns back to them with a smirk, “’Pirates of The Caribbean’.”

Killian perks up, “A pirate’s tale, lad? I think I shall like this moving picture.”

“I’m sure you and Jack Sparrow have a lot in common,” David crumbles before he grunts when Snow elbows him in the stomach.

“I think he has more in common with the other,” her mother beams, causing Emma to give her a look.

“Who is this other you speak of, milady? Is he a devilishly handsome pirate?” he asks with a smirk, his thigh once again brushing against her own.

Emma grabs the bowl and puts it in her lap as she sits back on the couch, trying not to notice how their shoulders are touching.

It’s a small couch, after all.

“He’s a blacksmith,” she explains before popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “But I guess he kind of becomes one.”

“Don’t tell him everything!” Henry complains. “Let him watch it.”

She rolls her eyes at her son and motions for him to start the movie. When he presses play, she holds the bowl up to Killian, who looks at it in question.

“Want to try some?”

He reaches over with his right hand, she purposely made sure she sat on his left so that she wouldn’t be tempted to hold his hand, and takes a single popped cornel between his fingers. His face scrunches together at the feel and she giggles softly.

“It’s the butter, don’t worry it’s good.”

Shrugging, he throws it into his mouth and slowly chews. She watches as he concentrates on the taste for a quick second before he reaches over to take a handful.

“Delicious,” he smirks before dropping more into his mouth.

The way his tongue pokes out to lick the excess butter off his lips makes her body heat up.

She’s broken out of her thoughts when she hears her father grumble seconds before the lights click off. Clearing her throat, she turns back to the TV and tries to concentrate on the movie.

Not on how his fingers glide against her own when he goes to grab for more popcorn, or how he places his hook on her thigh when he leans forward to pick his beer up off the coffee table.

“That’s Elizabeth Swann!” Henry calls out as he points to the TV before turning back to look at them. “She’s the governor’s daughter, which almost makes her like Royalty.”

“Swan, aye?”

Snow giggles while Emma bites her lip, not commenting.

When Will Turner appears on screen, Killian tilts his head toward her and whispers, “Seems the young Turner fancies the Princess.”

Her eyes stay ahead as she answers, “She’s not a princess, she’s the governor’s daughter.”

“Still a higher station.”

“Much higher!” David calls out, making his wife smack his chest.

“Shh!” Henry hisses.

Emma and Killian both chuckle before they continue to watch the film. They all stay silent until Jack Sparrow appears.

“Why the bloody hell is he so dirty?”

“Because pirates are _dirty_ ,” her father answers. “You should know.”

Emma rolls her eyes while her mother shakes her head.

“Oi!” Killian sits up to look over at him. “I bathe quite frequently thank you very much.”

By the time Jack Sparrow jumps into the ocean to save Elizabeth, Killian sits up again, smiling smugly at her father.

“You see that, mate. Only the pirate was brave enough to save the lass.”

David shakes his head. “Oh yeah, very brave. Just wait until you see what he does.”

They continue to bicker back and forth as Jack holds Elizabeth hostage, and Emma can tell Henry is getting annoyed. Every time they speak, he shakes his head. When they start to get louder, he drops his head to the ground and lets out a groan.

Without thinking, Emma grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves it into Killian’s open mouth.

“That’s enough, no more talking from the peanut gallery.”

His eyes widen slightly and it’s not until his mouth closes around the popcorn, his lips rubbing against her palm, that she realizes her hand is now pressed firmly against his face. She feels her cheeks tint before she yanks her hand away, a few pieces of popcorn falling down onto his lap, and wipes it on the napkin.

Killian clears his throat and turns to look back at the screen, but she can tell he’s still watching her. Will Turner is breaking Jack Sparrow out of his cell when they all hear Neal start to cry from her parent’s bedroom.

Henry leans up and presses pause while her mother stands up with a sigh.

When David doesn’t stand, Snow turns back with a pointed look. Emma watches as they stare at each other before her father finally huffs and followers his wife to help her with their son.

“Is there really a pirate code?” Henry asks as he turns to face them.

“’fraid not, lad,” Killian answers with a shrug. “The whole point in being a pirate is sailing as you will with no one to answer to. Having a code would defeat that purpose.”

Henry nods as if he understands exactly what Killian is talking about and it almost makes her laugh. She finds it absolutely adorable how her son clings to every word Killian says and how his face lights up at the stories he has to tell. It’s as if he’s already accepted him as her—

_Nope._

She shakes her head slightly. Killian isn’t her _anything_. It’s far too soon to be thinking like that. Killian moves to put his empty bottle on the coffee table but she quickly grabs it and offers to get him another, needing to move so that she can think clearly.

Things are moving fast, she’s only just given into her feelings for him and now he’s here having a _family movie_ night with her parents and her son, not something she thought she would ever see when she first met him back in the Enchanted Forest. But even though it has her scared, part of her is also excited.

Can they have a normal relationship, be a normal couple that watches movies and eats popcorn?

Storybrooke, as she said before, always has a crisis around the corner. Today they fought off a _snow monster_ for Christ sakes.

_“All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments.”_

Her eyes flicker back to the living room to see Killian smile as her son giggles at something he’s said and it melts her heart. Maybe taking time for quiet moments isn’t such a bad idea. Deciding to not let her worries get to her any longer, she takes the bottle, along with the box of Milk Duds and walks back into the living room to enjoy her quiet moment.

“I dare say I like this Will Turner,” Killian tells her as she hands him another beer, and sits back down, slightly closer than she was before. “He’s not afraid to go after the woman he is vying for, even if it means certain danger.”

Her eyelids flutter as she opens the box of Milk Duds and tries to will her blush to go away.

_You’re an adult, not a teenager, stop blushing!_

But then Killian places his hook on her knee while he sips his beer, like it’s the most casual thing in the world and her heart starts to pound.  

Chewing the Milk Duds, she snuggles down into the couch to get more comfortable, also giving him a chance to change his mind about the weirdly intimate gesture in case he wants to.  

He doesn’t.

Snow and David come back a few minutes later and they start the movie again. There isn’t much talking after that, except for comments from Henry; they pretty much watch it in silence.

She doesn’t know how it happens, but at some point, she moves to snuggle closer to his side and her fingers brush against his hook on occasion. She even offers him some of the chocolate treat by holding her hand out to him, which turns into him reaching over to pick a few ever so often, the tips of his fingers always seeming to linger longer than they have to. Then there are the times he leans does to ask her questions, not wanting to disturb anyone, by whispering in her ear and it drives her absolutely insane. His breath is hot against her ear and the small circles he makes on the inside of her knee with the tip of his hook almost make her want to scream.

No one has _ever_ made her feel this way before, not even Neal, and it’s scaring her. Her first instinct is to run, that having these intense feelings will only lead to pain, but she finds that she can’t. Running means that she would be running from her family and she can’t do that.

But also, she doesn’t _want_ to run from him.

There’s something there, there has _always_ been something there, and she’s tired of denying it.

Her thoughts break when he sits back down. He had gone to the kitchen to fetch her and her father a beer, and as his hook goes back to her knee, she sneaks her arm under his and lays her head on his shoulder.

She doesn’t miss the hitch in his breathing when she does and can’t help but smile.

* * *

* * *

 

Hook doesn’t know much about moving pictures, but he knows when an ending to a tale is coming and it pains him to know that their night is almost over. He’s going to have to have the lad explain the moving tale to him at a later point because the moment they sat down on the couch, he’s only been paying half attention. Having Emma so close, her body pressed against his, her arm wrapped around his own, fingers idly brushing over the leather of his brace…

He could die in that very moment and he would die a happy man.

The lass on the magic box chooses the young pirate as her mate and Hook can’t help the smile on his face. Henry will most definitely have to explain this tale to him again.

Turning to them with a smile, Henry asks, “Can we watch the next one?!”

“There’s another?” Hook asks, moving to look down at Emma.

He sees her lips form into a small smile before she turns her head slightly into his arm, her hand tightening around his arm. It’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

“Three actually,” David answers, while his wife stretches in his lap. “They aren’t bad.”

Snow turns to him with a smile, “Looks like you’ll have to come over to watch the rest of them. But not tonight.”

“She’s right, kid,” Emma says, lifting her head off his shoulder. “It’s past your bedtime.”

Henry starts to argue and Hook ignores the ache in his chest as she untangles her arm from around his. He would spend the rest of his life wrapped around her if he could.

“Mom,” the lad groans. “ _Please!_ Pirates don’t have bed times.”

They all chuckle while Emma stands and gives a little stretch, a sliver of her stomach showing causing him to lick his bottom lip.

“No,” she breathes out. “But twelve-year-old boys do. Now, put your dishes in the kitchen and say goodnight to Hook.”

Grumbling, he picks up the bowl of popcorn he finished and his empty glass, “Goodnight, Hook.”

“Night, lad.”

Hook stands and helps Emma gather their empty bottles to bring to the kitchen, trying to drag their time out longer, though he knows it’s come to an end when she tells him she’ll walk him to the door. He gives his thanks to both Snow and Charming and bids them farewell as he follows their daughter.

“Did you like the movie?”

Putting his jacket back on, he gives her a smile, “Not bad for a pirate’s tale, although they seem to indulge too highly on rumors and nonsense.”

She snorts and brushes as piece of hair behind her ear, “Yeah, well, I’ve come to realize that the movies are nothing like what they should be.”

“Too right you are, love.”

They both go silent and he watches as her hands move to insert themselves in the back of her jeans.

“Thanks for coming over,” she says softly. “I’m sure it’s not the most idol thing to do on a Friday but…”

Stepping closer, he gives her a smile. “Trust me, Swan. There is no place I would have rather been tonight.”

He watches as her eyes flicker to his lips briefly and he can feel his heart pick up. Kissing Emma is the most pleasurable act he’s ever experienced in his entire life and he will never get over wanting to do it over and over.

But just as she’s about to move forward, there’s a gasp from the kitchen, which makes them both stop and turn. The Charming’s along with Henry both advert their eyes and try to act like they weren’t watching them, but it’s obvious they were.

Emma lets out a sigh and takes a step back, silently letting him know that a kiss is not something that will be happening right then.

“Be careful getting to the Inn.”

Hook presses his lips together in a tight smile and nods. “No need to worry about me, love. It’s a short walk.”

She opens her mouth to say something, but seems to change her mind at the last second and just repeats her request for his carefulness.

Assuring he will, he opens the door and gives her another smile before he steps out into the hall. With a sigh, he turns to walk down the stairs. Though he would have loved nothing more than the feel of her lips upon his again--because every time makes him feel like he’s walking on water--he understands her hesitation. Her whole bloody family was staring at them, and though he’s not one to shy away from displays of affection, having an audience that consists of her parent’s and her boy isn’t something he’s too keen on either.

Which means he will just have to wait until the next moment she decides she wants to grace him with her perfect kiss. He tries not to be too upset though, he did spend the better part of the night with her pressed up against him.

The sound of frantic footsteps fills his ears as he’s about to step out into the night and he turns just in time to see Emma rushing down.

“What’s wro—”

His back slams against the door as her arms wrap around his shoulders seconds before her lips press firmly against his own.

It takes him only a second to catch on, then he’s wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest while she sucks on his top lip. His eyes roll into the back of his head when she opens her mouth and her tongue pokes, asking for entrance.

She tastes of chocolate and ale.

_Positively delicious._

Her hands make their way to the back of his hair while his arms tighten around her waist. His teeth tug at her bottom lip and he’s just about to turn her around to press her against the door when she pulls back.

Panting, her eyes stay closed but her lips form into a beautiful smile as she whispers, “I have to get back up there before Henry’s finished getting dressed.”

Opening his mouth to respond, she cuts him off by giving him another kiss, lips pressed firmly onto his before she pulls back again. Mumbling against his lips, she once again tells him to be careful before she turns and is racing back up the stairs.

Falling back, he shakes his head slightly, trying to once again to bring himself back to reality. Letting out a breath, he blinks as he hears the door to the loft open and close.

“Perfect,” he whispers to the empty entryway. “Bloody perfect.”


End file.
